


Lie

by Johnlockforthewin



Series: Loki's Poems [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Lies, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Loki has been the liar, the trickster. But when it really matters, who kept the biggest secret?</p><p> </p><p>New series, woot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

All my many years  
Every hour in my long life  
Since before my very first day  
It was you  
Not I  
Who crafted lies.

Silvertongue  
Liesmith  
Trouble  
But who was it that held a secret for millennia?

I see now  
In startling clarity  
How my truths were twisted and warped  
So that it is I who seems the trickster.

I see now  
What your words and lies really were  
The sharp end of a dagger you called love  
Love.

It is amusing to no end  
How you called me son  
All the while the ugly truth rattled in your head  
Reminding you of the monster you took in  
The liar.

Hmm  
I understand  
I do  
I know how your face must have fallen at the news of my survival  
That fall taught me more than gravity.

The raw contempt in your eye  
It haunted me  
Until I found myself  
Not on my golden home  
But in a frozen, foreign realm.

I see myself as I am  
And you as you are  
I know the truth.

Who's the liar now?


End file.
